In electron microscope observation, there are many needs for analyzing the composition and structure of an observation target. Electron microscope analysis methods include methods illustrated in NPL 1 and NPL 2. Specifically, electron microscope analysis methods include energy dispersion type X-ray analysis (NPL 1, pp 393-395), analyses by the electron energy-loss spectroscopy method (NPL 1, pp 380-384), and analyses by the electron diffraction method (NPL 1, pp 25-26). Further, analyses by the electron diffraction method include: the selected area diffraction method, in which an analysis area is selected using a selected area aperture as illustrated in NPL 1 (pp 25-26); and the micro beam diffraction method, in which an electron beam is finely focused and the electron beam is irradiated to only a specific area to select an analysis area as illustrated in NPL 2 (pp 12-13).